


A Little Advice

by Brihna



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, 00QAD - Freeform, Danny and Q are brothers, Danny meddles, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, James benefits, M/M, Nonsense, Q In Lingerie, but so does Q, this is all forger's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brihna/pseuds/Brihna
Summary: In which Danny chooses to meddle in Q's sex life and Q realizes that his little brother has some tips worth implementing. Whether or not he openly admits it is another story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble is dedicated to the lovely @a-forger-and-a-point-man as it is the direct result of a conversation we had the other night. A question arose among sharing photos of pretty boys relating to “the mischief twins,” as Q and Danny are often referred among the 00QAD fandom; who’s better at the sensual tasteful nude thing and who teaches who?
> 
> Don’t forger and I have the best conversations??
> 
> Enjoy the resulting fic! :D
> 
> (P.S. I still haven't figured out how to link shit in my notes I'm sorry. -_-)
> 
> (P.P.S. This was originally going to be a bit more porny, but it got long. So, I guess it keeps the Teen rating! ;P)

“Do you seriously not own anything even remotely sexy?”

Danny stood at Q’s dresser, a pair of simple black boxer briefs dangling off an index finger while the other hand rested on his hip, an eyebrow quirked at the elder in challenge.

“Oi!” Q blushed scarlet as he snatched them off his finger and stuffed them back in the drawer. “I said you could borrow a pair of socks, not go rooting through my pants,” he said, tossing a pair of socks at his head before closing the drawer with a huff.

Danny jumped up on Q’s bed, giving a one-shouldered shrug as he sat cross-legged and began pulling the socks on. “I’m just curious,” he said. “Once you’ve been with somebody for a while, I think it’s good to keep things interesting.”

“I do just fine, thank you very much,” Q answered, folding his arms across his chest. “Sex with James is always interesting. Not that it’s any of your business,” he felt the need to add.

“But what about _fun_?” Danny asked. “Do you ever switch things up for fun?”

Q resolutely did not meet his gaze as he headed toward the door. “I’m going to the kitchen.”

* * *

One would think that by now Q would know better than to test his little brother’s alcohol tolerance.

It was after nine and the two were sprawled on the sofa, an empty pizza box and a half empty bottle of vodka on the table in front of them. Traditionally, Q didn’t drink much. He liked to have his wits about him. But whenever he did, he always managed to find his limit- especially when Danny was around. Danny could hold his liquor better than most people twice his size; and of course, Q, being the oldest, felt compelled to keep up with him every time they were together. It was an unspoken challenge between them; and he usually lost. He didn’t realize just how much he’d had until he got up to take a piss. When he came back, Danny seemed as lucid as ever. He leaned in and rested his chin on his hand, eyes full of mischief as Q collapsed onto the other end of the sofa.

“So, what do you guys do? When he’s away for long stretches, I mean?”

Q straightened in his seat, determined to appear more put together than he was. He only marginally succeeded as he felt the world tilt sideways just a little. “Why’re you so interested in my sex life?”

Danny gave a shrug. “Just curious,” he said. “I like to know he’s taking care of you. Especially as often as he’s gone.”

“We… keep in touch,” Q answered.

He grinned. “Phone sex?”

“Sometimes,” said Q, taking a drink to hide his blush. “When the opportunity presents itself.”

“Do you ever send nudes?”

Q nearly choked on his drink. “What? No.”

“I send Alex nudes when he’s away,” said Danny. He gave a wide yawn, stretching his arms high above his head so that his shirt rucked up, exposing a strip of skin in a way that always made Q want to poke him in the side. “He seems to like it.”

Q fought the urge to roll his eyes. “I don’t need to send my boyfriend dick pics to keep him interested.”

“It doesn’t have to be that,” said Danny indignantly, throwing a pillow at his head. “You can make it tasteful; artistic even. You know, be creative.”

At a disbelieving look from Q, Danny rolled his eyes and reached for his phone. “Here, I’ll show you.”

 

They spent nearly the next hour flipping through pictures on Danny’s phone as Q became more and more interested in the suggestive yet artistic nature of the photos. With each new photo (and after a few more drinks), Q started asking more questions; about lighting, how to rig the camera, different things he was modeling- including some lovely lingerie in a few shots- and where he got them.

“You should try it,” said Danny over one of the latter in particular. “I’d bet anything James would absolutely lose his mind if he saw you in something like this.”

Q wouldn’t admit it, but he was certainly considering it.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

 

It was late when James walked through the door, still riding his post-mission high. He was supposed to check in with M when he got in, but as usual, he decided that M could wait. He’d been away for weeks and all he wanted tonight was a long shower and a good fuck- not necessarily in that order.

He stepped over the cats as he crossed the threshold, bending to give them each a scratch between the ears as he pulled off his shoes. The house was dark as he made his way up the stairs, his bag slung over his shoulder. He knew Q had actually gone home for the night (R having been kind enough to let him know) and was beginning to think he’d already gone to sleep when he spotted the single light coming from under the bedroom door.

James slowly opened the door, giving a quick scan of the room, but the room was empty. He frowned. “Q?”

“In here,” came the reply from the direction of the en suite, and his frown only deepened. Why did he sound nervous? “I’ll be out in a minute.”

James set his bag down and slid his jacket off his shoulders, puzzled by Q’s odd behavior. He was just working off his tie when his partner emerged from the en suite- and he froze where he stood.

Q stood in the doorway clad in- what had to have been- one of James’ shirts by the way it hung off his shoulders, unbuttoned all the way to expose his bare chest. Only, as much as James enjoyed seeing Q in his shirts, that was not what had caught his attention. Rather, it was the black lace hanging low off his hips and the pair of stockings to match.

There was a subtle flush spreading over Q’s cheeks the longer they stood in silence. He chewed his lower lip, hazel green eyes uncertain behind his glasses. “Do you like it?”

For the first time in he couldn’t remember how long, James was rendered utterly speechless. The tie in his hand slipped quietly to the floor as he began to cross the room, stopping with just inches between them. When Q opened his mouth again to speak, he stopped him with a kiss.

He could feel the tension ease out of Q’s body as he buried his fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss. When they finally parted, he was breathless. “Shall I take that as a yes?” he asked, the cheeky thing.

“This,” said James, running his hands over smooth skin to brush over the lace at his hips, “is Christmas.”

* * *

James was in an excellent mood as he entered M’s office the next morning; a mood that could not be soured no matter how long the man dragged on his debriefing. But, he hadn’t caused an international incident this time and hadn’t blown anything up, so really it was only the late report that M had to complain about.

When he emerged from M’s office, there was a spring in his step. Just as he was about to leave with a good morning to Ms. Moneypenny, his phone chimed. One look at the screen had his grin widening. It was a message from Q, a single photo, no text. In the photo was Q sprawled on the bed, still in James’ shirt from the night before- and nothing else. He was posed on his back in a way that nothing was showing- which somehow made the photo that much more suggestive.

“You look like the cat that caught the canary,” Moneypenny commented from her desk with a smirk.

“Perhaps I did,” said James. After one last look at the photo, he returned his phone to his pocket, grinning as strode from the office. “Perhaps I did.”


End file.
